Flagstaff
by kassiminha
Summary: Sam e Dean conseguiram salvar Bobby, que havia ficado preso no mundo dos sonhos, graças à ajuda de Bela, que surpreendentemente apareceu dizendo que devia a vida ao caçador. Por que ela se importaria tanto?


**Advertências:** Palavrões (poucos) e referência a sexo (pouquíssima). Contém spoiler da da Terceira temporada.  
**Beta Reader:** Nayla. Meu amor, obrigada milhares de vezes pela paciência!! Amo você!

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Eric Kripke e da CW. Mas bem que eu queria aquele povo gostoso todo só pra mim...

_**FLAGSTAFF**_

Bela Talbot estava consultando espíritos. Enquanto falava ao telefone com Dean, Bobby Singer observava-a, pensando no que podia fazer aquela "princesa dos larões" estar tão cooperativa. Quer dizer, não é como se ajudar os Winchester a não ficarem eternamente presos num sonho fosse dar à moça alguma vantagem. Ela não batia prego sem estopa, ali havia algo, decididamente. Fingindo despreocupação, ele desligou o telefone.

– Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa. O que está fazendo nos ajudando?

Bela parou de dar as cartas, virando-se para o caçador, que tinha a testa franzida.

– Bobby, eu estou surpresa que não se lembre. – Como ele não esboçava reação alguma além de franzir ainda mais a testa, a inglesa de olhos azuis encarou-o, dizendo apenas uma palavra. – Flagstaff?

Bobby ergueu uma sobrancelha, os olhos presos pelos azuis enganadores de Bela... as imagens e lembranças se acumularam em sua mente. Sabia que ela também estava recordando aquele dia...

**FLASHBACK**

Flagstaff, Arizona, Cliff Castle Casino. Como sempre, seu dinheiro estava acabando. Pior: tivera que sair correndo, acabado o último trabalho. O cartão de crédito que havia acabado de pedir fora bloqueado! O nome Josiah Stanford já estava sendo usado por alguém com um cartão da mesma bandeira, ao que parecia. Sua única saída era usar a sorte (se é que algum caçador no mundo podia dizer que a tinha) e suas habilidade de jogador a seu favor.

E ali estava Bobby, sentado numa mesa de pôquer, ganhando desconfortavelmente do único ser humano no universo cuja habilidade de enganar era praticamente absoluta. Segundo ouvira, a mulher talvez fosse capaz de enganar até o demônio, se pudesse tirar alguma vantagem nisso. Como diabos ele se deixara convencer a jogar com Bela Talbot, para começar?

Bobby nunca jogava contra mulheres, se pudesse evitar. Era horrível sentir que estava enganando uma dama e, por menos que parecesse, o caçador era um cavalheiro. Um tanto brusco demais, mas mesmo assim, não se sentia muito bem ao perceber que estava se aproveitando da capacidade que as mulheres tinham de estragar tudo para si mesmas, exceto talvez por Tamara... ou Ellen... ou, que Deus o livrasse, Jo. Uma dorzinha de cabeça sempre aparecia quando se lembrava da pirralha. Nunca vira ninguém blefar daquele jeito! Ela lhe arrancara quase cinco mil dólares e ainda havia feito piada sobre caçadores serem ruins no pôquer.

Um movimento da mulher à sua frente fez com que voltasse a se concentrar. Bela estava perdendo dinheiro, e muito! Não que não estivesse gostando, mas, bem, era esquisito... ela estava tão nervosa e estabanada quanto qualquer outra mulher! Não parecia certo, ou, pelo menos, não correspondia à fama da moça. Limpou a garganta antes de falar.

– Bela, não acha que já perdeu demais? É melhor parar agora, garota...

Os olhos azuis da inglesa faiscaram de irritação, o sotaque britânico se intensificando.

– Sabe qual é o problema com vocês, caçadores? Acham que são os únicos capazes de jogar decentemente. Qual o problema, Bobby, está com medo de que eu vire o jogo? – ela deu um meio sorriso, olhando furtivamente para as próprias cartas. Respirando fundo, o caçador apenas deu de ombros. O problema era dela, se tinha mais dinheiro a perder. Só que estava achando aquela vitória meio que fácil demais...

-oOo-

A porta do quarto luxuoso no Hilton Garden Inn se fechou e foi trancada. Bela estava satisfeitíssima consigo mesma. Afinal de contas, conseguira um dos amuletos mais antigos de que já ouvira falar: Khepra, o escaravelho sagrado egípcio. Jogou-se na cama com o artefato na mão, pensando no ótimo negócio que fizera. A lenda dizia que os escaravelhos eram associados à vida após a morte e à ressurreição. Hoje em dia, os mais supersticiosos acreditavam que um escaravelho de esteatita verdadeiramente egípcio tinha o poder, para quem soubesse usá-lo, é claro, de ressuscitar os mortos. [1]

Perder 18.000 dólares no pôquer não era mau, o comprador que havia encomendado o escaravelho estava disposto a pagar alguns milhões... e ela havia roubado o amuleto de Bobby num timing perfeito! Sorrindo para si mesma, Bela levantou-se e ia guardar no cofre seu "tesouro" quando ouviu a porta bater. Droga, mas seria possível?! Geralmente os caçadores demoravam um pouco mais para descobrir que haviam sido roubados! Escondeu o escaravelho o mais rápido que pôde e pegou sua arma antes de abrir a porta. Se Bobby queria o amuleto de volta, não ia tê-lo assim tão fácil...

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente, pronta a atirar a qualquer momento. Fosse quem fosse, estava cansada demais para conversar. Apontou a arma para... o seu cliente?

– Dr. Penn? O que faz aqui? Não era o combinado... aliás, como me achou? – a inglesa olhou intrigada para o seu conterrâneo, abaixando a arma. O homem de estatura mediana e olhos verdes claros como se diluídos em água passava um ar de conforto, quase como um avô, se deixasse de lado o fato de que Dr. Penn tinha idade para ser seu pai... mas não. "Pai" não era uma palavra de que gostasse de lembrar-se, de qualquer forma... um avô passava melhor imagem.

O doutor em egiptologia sorriu apaziguadoramente.

– Bela, querida, não pode culpar um homem por querer ver a sua preciosidade, pode? Eu estava ansioso... vai me perdoar por ter rastreado sua última ligação?

– Bem, eu não deveria! Não foi delicado de sua parte aparecer aqui desse jeito! Veja, Doutor, não se surpreende uma dama assim! – as pestanas da moça adejaram e ela deu um sorriso coquete, que se desfez em menos de dois segundos. – Está tudo acertado?

– Minha cara, por quem me toma? Seu pagamento já foi depositado. Na conta que me indicou, como, é claro, você mesma pode conferir quando quiser.

– Não me entenda mal, Doutor. Sempre me certifico de tudo antes de concluir um negócio. – atenta aos movimentos do homem à sua frente, Bela andou até seu laptop e acessou a conta bancária. De fato, estava tudo pago. Dois milhões de euros. Poderia tirar umas férias e parar de trabalhar por alguns meses... perfeito. Fechando o laptop, dirigiu-se ao cofre, retirando o escaravelho de lá e o trazendo na palma da mão.

– Aqui está seu presente, Dr. Penn. Lindo, não é?

– Ah!... De fato, lindo! Sabe, Bela, querida... de todos os ladrões profissionais que existem, você era a única que eu poderia contratar para esse trabalho.

– Doutor! Obrigada pela consideração... sabe que faço de tudo para concluir satisfatoriamente um bom trabalho.

– Não só por isso, querida. – o egiptólogo aproximou-se, a voz se tornando mais aveludada e perigosa. – Mas você já vai entender. Apenas... sente-se.

Sem que pudesse controlar seus movimentos, Bela viu o próprio corpo se arrastar até a cadeira em frente ao laptop. Revoltada, tentou levantar-se, sem sucesso.

– Quem... O QUE DIABOS É VOCÊ? – Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se desgrudar da cadeira... e estava começando a ficar com medo. – Você é um bruxo? Um demônio? RESPONDA!

– Interessante... porque achou que eu fosse um demônio? – o sorriso do inglês agora era lupino, enquanto ele brincava com o escaravelho nas mãos. – Não, querida. Eu sou só... um estudioso das artes ocultas.

– Um bruxo. – a ladra cuspiu as palavras, indignada.

– Como quiser. Mas demônio... não, não sou. Dear Bela, demônio é o que você vai se tornar.

– Eu... o quê?!

– Tsc, tsc, tsc... parece que perdeu algumas aulas de história, mocinha... sabe, dentro desse escaravelho está preso um demônio muito interessante... poderosa, ela... faz mais de 60 anos que ela está aí, imagine! Pobrezinha... eu vou dar a liberdade de presente a ela, sabe? E adivinha quem eu escolhi para que ela possa andar sobre a terra? – Penn se aproximou, acariciando o rosto de Bela com o polegar. A inglesa virou o rosto. Com raiva, principalmente de si mesma. Todos iguais! Todos os homens, todos! Como pudera quase confiar nesse... nesse... isso!?

Fechou os olhos, recusando-se a reagir a qualquer outra coisa que aquele homem desprezível fizesse. Ouviu-o recitar palavras numa língua totalmente estranha para ela. Ouviu um barulho estranhíssimo e abriu os olhos, arregalou-os, cheia de pavor. O quarto estava tomado por uma fumaça negra pesada. O demônio! E estava vindo na sua direção!

A última coisa da qual Bela esteve consciente foi da fumaça entrando por sua boca, enchendo seus pulmões.

-oOo-

– Vadia! – Bobby estava furioso. Não fora fácil caçar Bela pela cidade inteira, a infeliz era boa em se esconder... mas o caçador havia farejado o gosto da inglesa por luxo e coisas caras. Ali era o lugar onde ela estava, Bobby pressentia! E seus pressentimentos ainda não haviam falhado, pelo contrário. Como fora estúpido a ponto de pensar que haviam se encontrado por acaso naquele cassino? Devia ter desconfiado, devia ter previsto!

E o pior é que tinha quase certeza que a ladra não tinha noção do que estava carregando. Quase ninguém tinha, na verdade. Dos dez mil e poucos escaravelhos que restaram do Egito Antigo, aquele era especial. Um imbecil nos anos 40 havia tentado ressuscitar a esposa usando o escaravelho e o resultado fora escabroso! Em vez de sua linda esposinha, o egiptólogo acabara por trazer de volta um demônio ninfomaníaco que quase o matara! Depois de um esforço absurdo e de quase ter morrido, o homem tinha conseguido trancar o demônio dentro do escaravelho. Imbecil. Um exorcismo teria bastado, mas nãão... tinha que ser tudo em egípcio antigo! Qual era o problema com esses idiotas catedráticos?

Nada fora do normal no corredor. Bom. Pelo menos ela não daria trabalho, só teria que pegar a droga do escaravelho de volta. Quando se aproximava da porta ouviu um barulho horrendo seguido de um silêncio esquisito... "Merda!" pensou Bobby, parando ao lado da porta. "Cedo demais pra relaxar, Bobby. Desde quando alguma coisa é fácil pra você?"

Sabia que não podia invadir o lugar despreparado. E, droga, ainda bem que trouxera uma boa quantidade de água benta e sal! Embora, sabe lá... demônios eram traiçoeiros... com todo o cuidado e silêncio de que era capaz, pôs-se a desenhar uma armadilha para demônios no final do corredor, perto da porta do quarto. Mal havia terminado quando ouviu um grito estrangulado. Era... masculino? Merda! O demônio já tinha matado algum "namorado" de Bela?

-oOo-

BELA POV

Estou presa! Merda, estou presa dentro da minha cabeça! Então é assim que você se sente quando tem um demônio no seu corpo? Realizando o clichê de "olhar para dentro de si mesmo"? Coisa mais idiota!

Penso no Dr. Penn. Infeliz, infeliz, grandessíssimo filho da... EI! O que estou fazendo? Vejo meu corpo se mover sem poder pará-lo, andando como se testasse os movimentos. Vejo o homem à minha frente falar, mas não ouço nada. Espera... eu estou... beijando ele?!?! Ah, como eu odeio demônios! As mãos asquerosas dele estão no meu corpo e eu sei, pelo brilho insano nos olhos dele, que vamos fazer sexo. E, Deus, eu não quero! Mas meu corpo não obedece e eu tenho que ficar nesse maldito pay per view mental assistindo a tudo... e mergulho no mais profundo desespero.

Começo a rezar mesmo sabendo que é inútil. Nunca acreditei em Deus, mesmo se ele existisse, com certeza essa era de dizer um "bem feito" bem grande na minha cara. Quer dizer, eu podia ter pedido ajuda a ele, em vez de vender a porcaria da minha alma... mas também não quero pensar nisso. Tudo o que vejo à minha volta agora é o meu próprio desespero e uma vontade tão, tão grande de morrer!

De repente, um flash de luz e uma dor aguda, mas que sinto não ser física. É quase como se eu estivesses despertando, mas me ouço gritar como se doesse. Vejo Bobby Singerjogar alguma coisa em mim que me faz gritar ainda mais e.... espera um pouco, Bobby Singer? O que ele faz aqui?

A luz se apaga novamente na minha cabeça e eu não entendo mais nada. POR QUE EU NÃO ESTOU INCONSCIENTE? Acho que eu choraria, muito, se pudesse... o tempo não passa e os flashes de luz que aparecem ocasionalmente na minha cabeça me fazem sentir a mais vadia das criaturas. Por que estou beijando Bobby Singer? Porque estou tentando despi-lo... e por que, pelo amor de Deus, POR QUE ESTAMOS SAINDO DO QUARTO? Vejo meu reflexo nos olhos de Bobby. Estou nua, seduzindo um homem que, definitivamente não me interessa sexualmente. Estou fazendo isso num corredor de hotel! E não consigo parar de pensar no quanto odeio demônios.

De repente, Bobby sorri. Mas não é um sorriso nojento como o do Dr. Penn, é... vitorioso? Sinto minhas pernas tentarem se mover, em vão. Onde eu estava? Armadilha?... Claro... ele já devia saber que o que havia no amuleto. Eu era a única idiota por aqui que ainda não conhecia a história? Sinto novamente aquela dor indefinida, mas aguda, quando algo me atinge, e começo, finalmente a apagar. Sinto meu corpo se debater, mas quem liga? A única coisa que ouço é uma voz bem ao longe: _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."_

FIM DO POV

-oOo-

Bobby suspirou pesadamente, exausto. Quem disse que exorcisar um demônio era coisa fácil? E aquela vadia dera trabalho! Notou o corpo de Bela se mexer no chão e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, carregando-a nos braços. A coitada devia estar acordando... assim como o hotel inteiro. Porra, por que demônios tinham que fazer tanto estardalhaço para sair de alguém?

Quase correndo, entrou no quarto, deitando a ladra na cama. Voltou á porta e trancou-a, só então se preparando para falar com Bela.

– Hey, Bobby Singer, certo? – a inglesa perguntou com a voz incerta. Parecia atarantada. – Foi você que tirou aquela coisa de mim?

–Yeah, foi. Você não sabia que tinha um demônio dentro do escaravelho, sabia? – o caçador limpou a garganta, se dando conta de que a garota ainda estava nua. Ela pareceu notar o detalhe também, já que puxara a colcha da cama para cobrir-se.

– Lógico que não sabia. Teria me preparado melhor, se soubesse. Além do mais, o meu cliente... – Vasculhou o quarto com os olhos, procurando pelo egiptólogo. Achou-o estendido no chão, com o pescoço quebrado e os olhos vidrados. Estava nu e, para nojo de Bela, estava ereto. A moça fez uma careta, olhando novamente para Bobby. – Morto? Foi você?

– Não, moça. Foi você. Ou melhor, foi o demônio. Parece que ela era meio Lucrécia Bórgia e matava os amantes assim que... bem...

– Me poupe. Eu entendi. – Bela respirou fundo. – Filho da Puta... pelo menos me pagou antes de morrer.

O caçador riu um pouco, dirigindo-se à saída. Com a mão na maçaneta, voltou os olhos para a ladra.

– Esse é o espírito... mas eu daria o fora, se fosse você. Seu quarto agora é uma cena de crime. Limpe meus rastros, por gentileza. Não quero ser preso por salvar seu rabo. Quanto ao amuleto, pode ficar com ele de lembrança, mas da próxima vez em que quiser algo meu, não custa pedir.– Ia saindo, quando ouviu a moça chamá-lo.

– Bobby! Er... sabe... isso que fez... bem, obrigado.

– Nada, Bela... ganhei 18.000 dólares, no fim das contas... não foi tão mal assim.

E o caçador se retirou, fechando a porta com cuidado.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-oOo-

Os olhos de Bobby se desviaram, a expressão de seu rosto um tanto constrangida. Lembrava-se bem...

– Oh... Yeah... Certo. Flagstaff...

**FIM**


End file.
